


Object of Obsession

by fakedyamond



Series: Thrilling Tremors [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedyamond/pseuds/fakedyamond
Summary: Dwight somehow survived his ordeal that terrifying night where he was confronted by The Ghostface. Now he has to live with the side-effects of it all and the return of the monster who ruined his life.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Series: Thrilling Tremors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020234
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from the "Thrilling" story I wrote. It got so much feedback, and I constantly kept coming back for it, it just felt natural to write something down. So, originally Dwight died, but you can ignore that for this story. The other one is still a stand-alone and you can completely ignore this, if you want.
> 
> Decided to make a little follow-up to this, since I'm not ready yet to continue with Moon Howling.

“Penny for your thoughts?”.

Dwight was abruptly brought back to his reality by Jed, who was solicit enough to offer him a warm cup of latte, just the way he enjoyed it when he was running through his notes before a big exam. Only now he could not really focus on anything he had written down. When did he write any of this?

Of course, he did not. Those were his friends’ helpful notes, little bits of information, some important key words here and there and Claudette’s ever eloquent and  so pre cise explanations of the most difficult topics in Bio Chemistry. They had been giving him so much support, especially because his grades had started to dip  since he came back to college . The trauma had simply changed him, changed his entire life.

God, the thought of those minutes alone made him shiver and his skin turn cold,  always looking over his shoulder wondering if that killer was stalking him even now, eight months later. He had been doing therapy, both on and off campus, but the thought that they never managed to figure out who it was, not even the slightest bit of effort  was put to lock him up,  those things haunted him every night . They said he was a serial killer who had been terrorizing another city. John’s hometown.

He did not mention his name not once even after all that. Not to his mother, not to his friends, not his therapist, nobody heard him say a word of the man he saw murdered in his home. The police took it that the man followed John into town and offed him here, leaving no evidence, whatsoever. They promised the feds would show up for it now, but all Dwight had been given was a sad interview of how his boyfriend died to the hands of a monster instead of following through with his dream of working as a lawyer.

“Maybe you should give yourself some time off tonight, what do you say?”

Was that some sort of invitation? He shook his head and shrugged himself out of Jed’s incessant words, always pushing him around. When did that guy show up anyway? Dwight picked up his notes and sighed in frustration, ignoring Jed who was eyeing him from the table. If he was not going to find peace in the library, he might find it in his bed, at the dorm.

All that time he spent in the hospital he could barely find rest unless he was severely medicated. Even then, the hospital staff told him he did not get any proper rest, wailing and crying in his sleep, terrifying sounds that made most of the other patients uneasy. He left in a somber state, in the worst place possible.

The house he, Meg and Jake rented was vacant after that. Nobody would even go near it, other than those terrible podcast people and serial murder aficionados. Both his friends were kind enough to send some of his things back to his parents, and the rest was kept safely with them for when he came back to school.

Did he want to come back, after all?

\- I-I’m sorry if I’m bothering you – was he still following him? Dwight was walking out of the building when he noticed with surprise the man had kept stalking him, he did not make a sound even though he was quite the built guy, taller than him and his blonde, somewhat dirty hair and beard making him stand out in any crowd – I just keep seeing you looking so… blue, I just thought I could hel…

\- You feel sorry for me, right? - he retorted, with a pathetic smile on his lips, his chin dipping and his face completely blank. Jed paced himself next to Dwight, like he was admiring him a bit – or maybe you want some of the  more sordid details, like those freaks? Go on, you got me this nice latte so you get one on the house. Do you want to know how my boyfriend’s guts were spilled all over my kitchen floor or how the man who did it tried to slice my  throat in my own bedroom ?

He thought maybe that kind of awkward confrontation would drive him away like it did to all the others, but unfortunately, this man was like a dog with a bone. Dwight took quick steps toward Brackett Hall, only to be intercepted by that tall man on his right side, one strong hand clutching his shoulder harshly. The man noticed the strength he used was a bit much when Dwight flinched over his arm and he released it gently, but still positing himself in front him to avoid further movement.

\- That’s not what I meant at all. I’m not a jerk, Dwight – he looked to the side a bit then turned his eyes back on Dwight, those husky blue eyes diving deep into his soul – I’m sorry about what happened to you, but I also don’t like seeing you drag yourself down like that. I mean, you’re still here, right? There must still be something worth living for. Something you treasure more now than you did before.

\- You don’t even know me!

He was a mystery, indeed. Jed came out of nowhere since Dwight decided to go back to his classes. He lost his scholarship, but so many campaigns were done for him online and so much money was poured in to help him with his hospital bills and his education, he’d just feel bad not doing what people expected him to do. The news and people around the country wanted the sole survivor of the Ghostface murderer to turn his life around.

If Dwight were to be honest, he wanted none of it, but during his days in the hospital, the media circus went wild and his name, his boyfriend’s and his friends were all over the news. Most people close to him kept a low profile, but Meg offered enough interviews to make people sympathize with him and drive to help the poor doe-eyed Pharmacy student, who worked nights delivering all that junk from Pizzawhat. He dare not say it, but he was afraid the man would carry out a more personal vendetta now that he survived his ordeal and made himself a big brave survivor for the news, accidentally or not. Dwight thought maybe he was writing down the names of all the people who helped him, who showed support, and would eventually come back for him and them, as well.

He had to live on with this horrible fear, but w hether she did it to get herself some screen time or because she genuinely cared,  Meg gave him a second chance to pick himself up . She helped him pay the bills, and that was a lot for him, for anyone.  So he came back for the next semester, only to be bombarded by his friends’ questions and sorry looks, and this guy who transferred from Utah and took an obsessive interest in him and his tragedy.

He was not having it.

\- Well, yeah, but… That’s exactly the point. I’d like to get to know you.

\- Listen, Jed… That thing, it ruined my life. I can’t have a moment of rest without seeing my boyfriend’s dead body, I can’t pick up the phone without fearing it will be him on the other end of the line, I can’t go to the supermarket by myself, my friends have to… - tears started welling up, before he bit his lower lip and steeled himself again – just leave me be, alright? Thanks for the coffee, again.

He made to leave once more, only to feel Jed’s hand touching his shoulder again, this time more politely. He was going to shrug it off, when he felt the man slide quickly past him, worry written in his face.

\- I’m sorry about that – it took Dwight a minute to stop and feel the sympathy the man was showing, those eyes resting on his with a mild look, something like a smile glimmering in them. It was oddly comforting, as his hand slid down Dwight’s arm and then squeezed his forearm, making him feel that much more safe – I’ve been really selfish, Dwight. All this time you’ve been carrying this heavy cross, and I have been simply observing you without considering how hurt you are. I’m not justifying myself, but it’s just that you’re really cute and I wanted to spend some time with you… but I understand you now.

\- It’s not like that. You’re a great guy, but I’m a mess. And I don’t know if I can provide you with what you want.

\- I don’t want anything from you, not like that – he squeezed his wrists a bit as he spoke – I can wait for you. Until you’re ready. Just promise me you will tell me when - _if_ you are ready. And also promise me you’ll let me take you out to dinner when that happens.

Dwight’s face turned pale and his eyes were still red with tears. He had not thought of dating another man ever since… that thing happened. He felt he owed as much to John. To his memory. Putting someone in his stead would be like cheating the memory of the person he loved who died in such a cruel manner.

Jed’s face drew closer to his now. The man’s words said one thing, but he definitely could not respect Dwight’s personal space the way he said he would. He had already pulled him closer by his wrists and his thumbs were now caressing Dwight’s hands. It was a siren’s call and it felt so very inviting, and at the same time intimidating. His gaze was immovable, steady as stone, studying Dwight’s face like it was the most fascinating thing.

\- A-alright. We can go to the movies, if you want. As friends, though.

Jed pulled his hands away from him with a cocky smile, clear satisfaction in his features now. He turned to the side and let Dwight pass, clearly letting him know he would follow him all the way to the dorm tonight.


	2. Remember me

Meg had been counting down the minutes until their outing could finally be  over . Not only was she made to watch a terrible snore fest of an art house movie, she had to do it while suffering through Jed’s presence, monopolizing all of Dwight’s attention from the minute they stepped into his dirty car.  When it was only she and him, she could pester Dwight about the choice in movies and stuff her face full of popcorn until the French lady finally committed suicide, or whatever.

And then  Jed decided to drop them  o n their dorm and had the nerve of suggesting to Dwight he hang there the rest of the night. And he accepted it!

She could not stand the man from the day he started hovering her friend and pushing his buttons like crazy. He always went on about every little thing that obviously made Dwight uncomfortable and insecure and then diverted his attention from it by complimenting the poor boy. Claudette had already noticed  t his behavior herself but kept Meg from confronting him, fearing this would only drive a wedge between her and Dwight.

It was obvious what he was doing. Her friend was broken, almost beyond salvation since that night, but they were doing  the best they could  for him  to get back up on his feet . He was making progress.  He was studying again, he went grocery shopping with her one morning, he started eating well again. Then Jed came out of nowhere in the middle of campus, eyes like a hawk stuck on Dwight like he was the most delicious prey. And he acted like some kind of  gentle prince charming, but one who always made Dwight feel like less than him.

It was so insidious it was hard for most people to notice, but it had happened more often with each day that passed. It was like when they went out to get pancakes and her friend was completely frightened and exhausted just from the walk there, but instead of comforting him, Jed started to make sad jokes about Dwight biting his nails and he devolved into a state of introverted self-consciousness, only to then feel Jed tell him how cute he looked when he was nervous. Like, what the fuck?

Her nerdy Dweet was obviously being taken hostage by his compliments. Who would not? You get rudely reminded of your shortcomings, only for ten minutes later  have a tall, blonde, buff and cocky asshole tell you you look pretty and you get his attention, even though you’re not that g ood looking.

He was melting under his charm. For weeks Dwight could barely share a word with her, and then this piece of garbage of a man shows up with a million dollar smile and makes her best friend hold on tight to his jacket as he watches horror movies  with him and tell him secrets in hushed tones on the hallway.

Jake accused her of being jealous. Call it whatever, what he was doing to Dwight was not healthy  and he was starting to isolate from them and becoming more and more dependent on him. Most people would call it a cute couple, but all she could see was a broken boy and an opportunist.

As she watched everyone go into their dorm rooms, her phone rang in her back pocket She quickly picked it up noticing Jake’s number on it, channeling all her frustration into a hasted hello, which was not promptly answered. She yelled into the phone again and now she heard heavy breathing.

Her survival instincts kicked in immediately. She had gone through Dweet’s story time and time again and knew how it all started. She always guessed if he had taken things more seriously from the get go, he’d be safe and sound long before the murderer barged in. So she told herself every night how she would never let anything like that happen to her.

The ghost face killer had not been found yet, and his murder spree died down the past few months, so she only guessed his blood lust was at its peak. It would make sense for him to drop back here and try to finish the job, maybe stack up his kills a bit while at it. But she would be damned if she’d be a victim herself.

“Hey there, Meg”, the voice was clearly not Jake’s and that made her think for a moment about her former roommate. Fuck it, Jake’s a strong man with the survival instincts of a beast, he would never be caught by a man like that so easily. She quickly deduced he’d tried to do something funny to Jake but only gathered his phone and now he was on the prowl.

And the ghost face was holding a grudge, she and Jake were Dwight’s closest friends and some of the people who helped him pick himself back up this past year.  He could not get to Jake, so now he was after her.

“Had fun at the movies tonight? You look awfully tired”. Damn. That was when she realized he was probably stalking her this exact moment. A chill went up and down her spine at the thought of that, someone following her steps close, waiting for the right time to pounce. The feeling of vulnerability was greater than she had imagined and her eyes started darting from one side of the hallway to the other, until she picked herself back up and began calming her nerves.

Meg kept the phone in her ears and went back to Dwight’s door, knocking nervously at it until the young man opened it with a half surprised look. Meg did not even say hi as her eyes navigated the dorm room and found Jed scrolling through movies on the TV as Dwight had changed himself into his pajamas.

“Meg, what’s going on?”, he inquired, eyes looking worried at her hand on the phone. “Has Jed been sitting there all this time?”. Dwight looked back to his flirty companion only to nod and step out of the dorm silently, still holding the doorknob with one hand. “Yeah, he just sat on the couch and has been talking non stop about watching something else to shake off the bad taste of the one we just watched. Why?”.

She rolled her eyes, of course he’d deride his taste in movies the moment they got some alone time. Not that she disagreed, but she also would n ever use that against him.

“How’s Dwight? Tell him I miss him so much. I can’t wait to get some quality time with him again”, her clear blue eyes went wide at the statement as she turned around nervously looking for the stalker. Dwight himself felt the tension and asked her what was it, but she would not answer and begged him to step back inside his room and lock it up.

Before she could do something, he slipped his hand over hers and pulled the phone to him, watching Jake’s number and turning on the speakerphone. “Hey Jake”, he said loudly, his hand shaking as he held the device. She knew what he was thinking, because it was obviously always on his mind. But if someone could indulge the killer as she searched for him, that person was Dwight, so she started walking the direction of the front door to check up and see if there is indeed any ghostly visage.

“Hey there, babe. Wanna have fun tonight? Let’s do it like last time, you run screaming bloody murder then I’ll gut you like a fucking fish!”. Meg had reached the glass door and started walking around nervous, as she grabbed a broom for defense. Stupid, yes, but it was all she could find there really.

Some odd seconds went by when she heard her phone drop on the floor down the hall and she turned to see a horrified Dwight shaking, eyes as wide as balloons. She only barely heard him say behind you and her adrenaline kicked in like  a light switch went on inside her . She did not even look back, trusting her friend with all her heart as she raced down the hall like a speeding bullet, not even seeing the black clad monster running after her with a sharp hunting knife.

She gained distance and that was good, but had no plan to get away from him  _and_ protect Dwight. But she then realized protecting him was not going to be necessary, her nervous friend locked the door behind him and yelled something to Jed, then pulled her by the wrist as she approached and they ran up the stairs.

The ghost face was hot on their heels as they ran upstairs and she heard Dwight warn everyone to lock their doors, some following his advice, others scoffing and walking outside angered at the nerve, only to be shocked at the sight of the famous serial murderer running down their hallway.

They reached the end of it and then she realized what Dwight’s plan was, at last. She pulled up from her pocket Jake’s spare key and they opened the door hastily, turning the lights on and locking it up behind them. They thought the killer would bang on their door, but he was wiser than that and simply left them with the silence of the messy room that smelled warm and not so cozy. It was blood. Jake’s blood was splattered on the floor but no other sign of their resourceful friend.

“Oh my god, do you think he’s…”, she could not bring herself to finish her sentence. Dwight disagreed, shaking his head from side to side. There was trail of blood from the bed to the window, and he could only guess what measures Jake would be willing to take to survive. She opened the window but saw no sign of blood on the sidewalk, or anywhere else on the ground floor at all.

Dwight went on to search for their friend as he asked Meg to call 911 with her phone.  The cops were obviously incredulous, but it did not take them too long before a couple of cars arrived and the entire campus was on fire after that.

Dwight and Meg stepped out of Jake’s room still worrying about their friend, only to be greeted nervously by Jed, who ran down the hall wildly until he reached Dwight and held him close by his chest, caressing his hair. “I was so worried about you, why’d you run like that? He could have caught you”.

Meg looked at her friend and noticed his mind was absent for a minute, when his eyes lighted up immediately as he finally realized the answer to his questions. He pushed past Jed, who looked a lot more annoyed by the act than she expected, and ran a few doors down and knocked in a hurry. Kate opened the door and hugged Dwight fast, only to pull him back inside with her.

Meg and Jed followed them to find Jake, badly wounded and randomly bandaged up, but still awake and kicking, his tiger eyes still showing that fire, that resilience a man who was used to hiking and spending weeks in the wild alone had. Dwight let out a loud sigh of relief as he said “I knew he wouldn’t get you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be making slow progress with this, I drafted three times and just was not satisfied with any of them. But this finally came out.
> 
> Next chapter might be part of a flashback, don't know. What do you think?


	3. Plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put this slightly smutty piece before we move on further into the Ghost Face's games.
> 
> Have fun, I think Dwight had some himself.

Dwight had been sitting on the edge of the sofa all night. He was nervous, unsurprisingly, as he fiddled with his watch and flipped his phone over and over in his hand, eyes wandering about the unnnervinggly empty room he was in. Jed's apartment.

There was no clear way to understand how he got himself there, but it was faster than he expected. After the incident of Ghost Face's return on Bracket Hall, he was feeling more and more at ease everytime he got to see Jed's face. He was there the minute he left Jake's room and even helped take him to his therapist the next few days.

The whole ordeal was harrowing for Jake, who had been stabbed repeatedly but managed to trick the killer into thinking he slipped out the window, only to silently drag himself over to Kate's window and seek her help. He was only glad the killer was not smart enough to consider he could find a safe place as the neighboring dorm, Dwight would hate to see Jake and Kate fall victim to the murderer. Was the killer ever really that sloppy?

But the truth is Jake was a champ and was already making a quick recovery in the hospital only his parents could have afforded. And he doubted the killer would ever really come even near him again, as his father imposed the presence of two well trained bodyguards around the clock - Jake was untouchable, and he hated every minute of it. At least he could have Kate's voice to soothe him every now and then, as she seemed to be the only one allowed to visit and give him comfort.

Dwight did not have that. He had nothing really to keep him safe. He had to go back to sleep in his barely occupied dorm, alone and afraid, and the only thing that helped him feel safe was Jed.

His bright blue eyes laid upon him the minute they returned from the hospital, kicked away by daddy Park, basically. He left saying something very loud in Korean, probably blaming Dwight for all of this. He was not wrong, after all, but that only compounded to his survivor's guilt. To think his bond to Jake was what drove a serial murderer to aim his knife at his friend made him hate the fact he was still alive after all that. He was digging into these thoughts again until Jed brought him a glass of water and plopped beside him, a cold beer in hand and a very firm, hairy arm wrapping itself around his waist like a snake. Jed had called him over for dinner, and convinced him to stay and watch some UFC. He hated it, but he also remembered how the man was so willing to follow him on every single thing he wanted to watch and do, Dwight felt compelled to give him company. It was also easy saying yes when his perfect, white smile flashed before his eyes and he flexed those beefy arms around.

He was protective and always ready to meet Dwight when his insecurities came out of nowhere, knocking his self-esteem around. He was consistent, is what Dwight thought. In this whirlwind of friends and family offering him sympathy, he felt Jed move around him like the cocky bastard he was, smiling and making fun of the dumbest things.

"Jed, what do you feel for me?", he voiced without thinking about what he was about to say, and Dwight felt something like a bag of coins sink down his stomach the minute he spoke. He winced at the sound of his own voice and shifted himself in his seat, leaving the comfortable spot where he had been nuzzling his head against Jed's neck and chin. He wanted his body to feel as uncomfortable as his mind was. He made to get himself off the sofa as he mumbled "never mind me", when he felt that coarse hand grab at his arm and pull him back. He wanted to confront this and it made the poor guy's guts twist around themselves.

"You want to know how I feel about you?", those ferocious eyes landed on Dwight's and it felt hotter than ever inside that room. It was piercing his skin and making him shake uncontrollably as that voice lowered itself to an unknown depth, a tone hidden inside that gorgeous hero-like body. "I can tell you that, if you tell me how you feel about me".

Not fair, not fair. Was all that kept repeating inside his head. He asked first, he could not have turned the tables at such an innocent question. Was it innocent though? He wanted to know, but sharing was not something he intended to do. Jed would be able to see through him even better after that, and he would be... vulnerable.

"Forget it, I didn't mean it like that", Dwight stammered then got to sit up straight again, "it was a stupid question". Jed still held onto his shoulder, his gaze still ferocious, but now faltering seeing Dwight's disposition.

"I feel like I can forget the entire world when I'm with you", he let out in a single breath, leaning against the sofa and muting the television. "And I am really happy you let me into your life like that. When I'm around you it's like you fill up the room, and when you're gone all I can think about is when I'll get to see you again". He finally stopped himself, sensing at last how hard he was pressing Dwight's shoulder with his hand and how aggressive it might have seemed to him this entire monologue. Jed withdrew his hand and placed it slowly over his own knee, looking down at his hand as he took a sip from the can and went back to watching the fight.

"I-I really like your company myself", Dwight spoke looking as small as ever, his head hanging to the front as he shielded himself from Jed's gaze by keeping him in the corner of his eyes. He was not willing to let him see the small pool of water forming on his eyes. "I feel... safe... when you are with me. Like I haven't felt in months".

A few long seconds went by, he was hearing Jed's breath so loud in his chest, rumbling as if he could shake the entire sofa by just taking a deep breath. Then he was envelopped by him, one strong hand coercing him on one side as the other lifted him, bringing him to sit on his lap. Dwight did not struggle and it was not like fighting him would do him any good. He knew by now that Jed was far stronger than him and could easily carry him over his back like a sack. But he did lift his arms slightly for him to realize he had to be a little less forceful when he wanted to treat himself to Dwight's body, and he was quick to pick up on that.

His hands always made quick work of Dwight's shirt and it was easy for him to pull his Denim jacket off and lift his black T-shirt up, running those rough fingers over smooth skin, a slight mark left on every inch it touched as he satisfied his desire. He felt impotent then as he did the first time Jed kissed him inside his car, being put into any position he wanted without question, he was his play thing. Before he knew it his upper body was completely exposed and he felt the hands come to a stop. When he looked down alll he could see was Jed's penetrating blue eyes fixed on his plain, white chest. His orbs darted rapidly from every single inch of his chest, from the freckles that spread from his neck to his shoulders, to the slight fur covering his nipples and stomach, to the red spots one could easilly make out under his armpits. It was all being absorbed by that beautiful blonde man who held him in place with two firm hands.

When he stopped his incomprehensible study of Dwight's features, he turned his eyes to his, sporting a wicked smile that one could read as that of a lustful devil. "You are fucking perfect", he squeezed his back and brought him closer to kiss his chest and pinch his backside, "I feel like devouring you every time I see you like this". He wet his lips still carrying that gluttonous smile as he pinched Dwight's nipples, savouring that pleasing pained moan he let out when he did that. How did he know just where he would be most vulnerable?

Once he had teased and abused his weakness enough, Jed pulled Dwight away a bit as he took off his own shirt, revealing those sturdy muscles in all their glory, taking no time in returning to his little play thing, now rubbing him with a wet tongue that snaked its way from one nipple to the other, squeezing his back and pulling at his hair alternately. "Can we do some roleplaying?", he looked up to Dwight with an impish glint in his eyes, savoring the man's body as it was all but completely ready for whatever he had planned for the night. "Yes, whatever you like".

He purred into his ear as he lifted Dwight and stood up tall, walking with ease to the bedroom as he carried his now completely exposed nerd. "You and I work at an office and we're all alone late. It's already dark and..." - "And I caught you jerking off in your cubicle!", Dwight spoke out loud as he was completely drowned by lust, every inch of his skin prickling with a fire he knew he had kept at bay for so long.

"Fuck yeah, you're already getting into it", Jed said as he kissed into his neck, a warm way of encouraging him, rewarding Dwight for being good at roleplaying. "You only call me Danny from here on out".


	4. Save the best for last

There was a strange air about the campus since the first attack on Jake and anyone who paid half attention to the people around could see something was definitely off about it all. Girls would hang around each other in large groups, sticking together even in broad daylight, even though it was known that the Ghost face had a penchant for doing his things in the cover of the night. Rowdy frat boys would pull some distasteful pranks and there were talks of a masked party on one of the houses, and even some professors preferred to stay away from long hours at work. Everyone was a suspect, everyone was on edge.

There had been fifteen murders connected to the killer, that the FBI were certain could be attached to the masked assassin and that had followed his MO. Only Dwight's attempted murder stood out as the unlikely victim. Ace Visconti, one of the investigators, had told him the killer was prone to stalk his victims and taunt them with candid pictures, strange phone calls and sometimes messages left around the house and such. They were all carefully marked by a person who seemed to leave no trace of his behind, even the phones he used were usually taken from a victim or some random person. But Dwight was out of the ordinary. He was just... there. Or so Ace said.

Wrong place, wrong time. The words kept ringing in his head like a sick joke. What he did know was that John had been stalked by the Ghost Face from his hometown in Roseville all the way back to the university. The killer had contacted him over a dating app pretending to be some guy that day and had attacked him in the middle of the woods. Nowhere near his home. So why did he take his corpse there and try to murder him?

It had been a month since he was attacked and Jake had finally returned to campus, this time only to follow up on classes and finish his education, as his father put it, as he was going nowhere near those damned dorms again. He would stay at an apartment in town, well-kept by his bodyguard who turned out to be a pretty nice guy to him, David. He would even let Jake sit down with his friends to chat during daytime, something daddy Park had definitely forbidden.

They rested lazily by one of the fountains in Doyle Square, Dwight sitting cross-legged between Meg and Claudette, while Jake rested across from them next to Kate who was tuning her guitar. David stood a good distance from them, watching intently for any dangerous activity as he stood beside a tree. He was quickly taken aback by a tall man wearing a dark green sweater brushing right past him from behind the tree toward the group of friends he was watching over. The man's dirty blonde hair shone under the mild sunlight as he turned his head slightly to the side and seemed to eye him for a split second.

Meg had already turned her resting bitch face on once she spotted Jed walking smugly toward them and plopping himself right behind Dwight, on the small bit of space left on the spot for him to sit, his very strong arm draping itself over his boyfriend's shoulders and a very firm hand squeezing him as he pulled him in for a kiss.

His arrival was enough to stir the red-head out of her seat and take herself up to her room, Claudette quickly following suit as she would not have her friend walking about alone during these difficult times. She politely excused herself from Dwight's presence and ran about to her friend's side. Kate had started strumming a bit, singing a soft tune for a while until something started to make her uneasy, too uneasy to even focus on something so natural for her as playing the guitar. Jake drew his hand over hers and that was by now a common sight to them. She had spent most of her night's at his apartment since he came back to college, as that made him feel more at ease. Dwight was not sure if it was that she made him feel safe, or that he felt more certain she was safe with him rather than alone in her room. Probably both.

David came near them and was eyeing Dwight and Jed warily. The man's features were solid and frightening, even, looking like he could handle them both by himself right there. They noticed he said something to Jake's ear and signaled him to follow him. Fun time was over, apparently.

In a matter of five short minutes, Dwight saw himself alone with only Jed beside him, his head resting over his shoulder, carefully planting kisses over his cheek. "I won't be able to stay in with you tonight", he said between kisses. "Gotta get a few papers done, I really need to focus this time". He giggled under his breath, a clear sign he was reminding himself of the last time they decided to do work together.

Jed had once again worn that strange persona of his, pretending to be a shady investigator who was blackmailing Dwight. It was a bit fun, sure, but Jed went a little rough this time and even took some pictures during the act. Dwight was so out of himself Jed had to erase every picture from his phone to prove to Dwight he would not expose them. But even that sad final note did not erase the fun time they had, Jed plowing him out on an abandoned market's parking lot.

"That's okay, I have my own books to keep me company tonight", he sighed as rubbed the stubble under his chin. Truth is that it was getting harder to sleep alone now. He was used to his snoring and the weird things he sometimes spoke in his sleep, nonsensical babble and even some drool landing on the side. He made his nights less painful, less frightening.

Dwight walked alone back to his dorm, feeling the cold sunlight of the autumn sunset on his back as he stepped down those amber hallways, quickly finding his door. Only it was not locked. He only nudged it and it opened up halfway. By instinct, he stepped back a few feet and pushed the door with the tip of his index finger, hard enough for it to pop open all the way. A few seconds went by as he kept his brown eyes planted on the stark darkness of his room,, a large void between him and the door being enough to catch some people's attention. Two girls doubled back when they saw it was Dwight and that he was hesitating on walking into his own room. When he noticed that, he brought himself back from his daze and walked slowly forward.

"I must've forgotten it like that", he told himself over and over again, each step seeming like an eternity. He touched the switch without even blinking his eyes as he turned the lights back on and noticed the entire room was as he left it. He still left the door open as he reached inside a bit further and crouched very quickly to look under his bed. Then stalked around a bit more, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Absolutely nothing. People started crowding in front of his door now, so he quickly turned back and shut the door on them.

It was then that his eyes went wide. He saw in horror a polaroid with a terrible memory in it. One he had never heard existed. One he immediately wished had not been glued to his door - it was a picture of that horrifying masked, leather-clad monster, his frozen face resting a few inches above that of a horrified, dark-haired man with twisted features, vomiting blood as a hunting knife remained stuck over his shoulder. it was John's last moments caught in a more than cruel picture, a brutal memento he now could only wish had never existed.

Dwight's eyes were already balling when he felt a vibration in his pocket, his phone furiously ringing as he fumbled to pull it up, holding back a loud cry that would probably shake the foundations of the building itself. He knew who it would be on the other side, so he did not even flinch when answering.

"You fucking monster", he spat in a loud tone, one he did not know existed within him. He was entangled in rage now, more than sorrow. "Finally saw my little present, eh? I was dying to give it to you", he was almost singing as he spoke in that low, disgusting tone. It was as if he was licking his lips as he spoke. "Hope you like what you see, cause there will be lots more coming from now on".

"Show yourself, you coward. You're here for me, aren't you? Then why make me wait?". He heard that laughter again. The one from that night. It was only now that something snapped in Dwight and told him this was the true Ghost Face. The last one did not sound right, like it was a cheap knockoff. And now he was feeling like he knew the killer on a personal level, which made him shiver at the thought alone. But now he was even more horrified knowing there was a copycat aside from the infamous nightmare fuel. "Honey, I'm only saving the best for last. I'll be anticipating our little reunion as I add your friends my little count".

"Don't hurt them, you fucker", he was sounding more brave than he actually felt. Or maybe he was being brave, truly. He could feel blood pumping on his temples and his fists balling until his knuckles went white. "If you come near one of them again, I swear...".

"What will you do to me, _babe_?", he said that last word in a most cruel way, one that intended to hurt him deep, salting wounds that had not even healed yet.

"I get it that you want to finish me, but why them too? You can just have me and spare them", he was nearly pleading, voice catching at his throat with every syllable. "Believe me, I wish I had died back then myself".

The voice stopped for a while. Its wild discourse, the bitter laughter, the pleasure-laced tone were gone for a few seconds as he only could hear his breath over the phone. It was unusual to feel him falter like that, he was always so in control of his victims' emotions, it seemed like he had left Dwight's pain slip into his thoughts a bit. A touch of empathy Dwight was sure did not exist in the man's heart.

"See that bastard on the picture, _Dwight_?", he went back to his disgusting speech, sounding like a snake's rattle over Dwight's ears. "That motherfucker was riding every single man he could find back on Roseville, all while he kept lying to you, sending you messages that he loved you, asking about how you slept and shit. He was a cheater. And it was so easy to call him out on that spot and cut him open..."

"Please, stop", now he really was begging, tears rolling down his cheeks in streams he could not contain, so much he took out his glasses and sat on the floor, shaking and sobbing with just the thought of John alone. "He might have lied to me, but he was a good man. And even if he wasn't, you didn't have the right to... to...". By then he had given up on words. They had lost their meaning in between his shallow breaths.

"Do you still love him?", were the last words the murderer said. He probably noticed what he asked, as he simply finished the call before even receiving an answer. "I... I'm not sure anymore", Dwight said to himself, legs pulled up closer to his stomach as he held both with arms crossed and ducked his head between his knees, letting tears flow at the memory of John. He could not bear to look back up to his door again, so he stayed there like that, hoping with all his strength this would all be over.


	5. A game called Dwight

Dwight heard a knock on the door. It seemed furious, but he was simply ignoring it, the world around him had dipped into thick molass and every sound was drowned out by the sounds he was making as he weeped in his defeated state. Someone began forcing the door in front of him, but he simply would not lift his eyes up to see what was about to happen. Deep inside, he was hoping it was Ghost Face, finally returning to kill him and ending it all.

Surviving that encounter had been more of a punishment for him than a blessing. "You are lucky to be alive, pal", Ace had told him rather rudely during the very short time he was able to stand the police investigations. But luck was not how it felt like for him, at all.

The sound of the door being forced reminded him how John's corpse had been used to force his old place's door open. How far had he dragged his body? He was murdered at a small park where kids used to go smoke marijuana and have sex, so the killer sure had taken his time holding his dead victim's body that far. To think he went through all that trouble just to terrorizze and murder Dwight... Or maybe John had not died just yet, being forced over the man's shoulder and down to his boyfriend's home where he would finish the job. And kill Dwight as a bonus.

He then remembered how he called his boyfriend. Maybe he was murdered as Dwight tried to reach him and that's how the killer got to know him. Of course! He picked up John's phone and saw the calls and messages, probably used his lifeless fingers to pry into the man's life and his relationship with Dwight, and that's how he came to find a good victim in him. One he would easily subdue. One he would take pleasure in torturing until his last breath.

His mind went from a swirling state of shock to a focused, delirious study of the tragic case he was enveloped by. Ghost Face was perhaps annoyed at the persistent phone calls John was getting before he could make a move. Or worse, he caught the phone ringing after he had gutted the man and caught someone named Dweet on the screen and felt curious about it. And so, Dwight became his next target, his one sloppy mistake, the one person who escaped death at his hands and who forced him to lay low as the police got a bit more information than he was willing to provide them with. They knew how he prowled, how he met one of his victims via a dating app, how he lured him to a secluded location and how he was stupid enough to try to kill the victim's dumb boyfriend as well.

Questions and assumptions were quickly building up inside his head, when he was woken up from his investigative frenzy by Jed's large frame kneeling in front of him, caressing his cheeks as his eyes looked into his, one fearful gaze meeting those worried eyes. He began running his palm over Dwight's hair, pulling him into a hug he was not obviously getting. Dwight retracted his arms and turned his face away from the man, seeming to be almost disgusted. Jed's face fell flat at the gesture, but his hands kept trying to appease the man he was in love with.

When asking what happened, he only saw Dwight's arm rise just above his head and his index finger pointing somewhere just behind him, over his shoulder. Jed got up and walked out the door, then returned not quite understanding. He then shut the front door and witnessed the pictured horror stuck there. "That sick bastard broke into your room", he spat as he went back to Dwight surrounded him with his enormous frame. This time he had no chance to escape, Jed pulled him into a tight hold and breathed into his neck, almost suffocating him. Slowly, he picked Dwight up and got him to lay on his bed, then went on to worriedly search the room and leave for a few seconds. He was calling the cops. He tried to keep a hushed tone, but the repetitive questions made him lose his temper a bit with the operator.

Great. More questions.

His body went limp from all the crying and guessing games in his head. He felt like had dived down a cliff and into the ocean, the sea water beating against his ears as he could not quite drown neither float. He was stuck in Ghost Face's game of two, no one would ever understand. In this game of him, he was either going to fall victim to the murderer again or go mad before he gets to him. Maybe he wanted both.

It took him some time to figure out he was now inside Meg's room, she was caressing him as Claudette prepared something for them to eat and Jed was dealing with the investigators.

"So, you mean you found him in his room and that photo was there?", he recognized Ace's voice by now, it always sounded like he was cheery behind that somber, FBI mood. "Yes, he pointed me to it. It was stuck to the door, as you found it. I did not touch it". "Thank you for that, very considerate of you... And why did you show up in his room when you did?".

Dwight lifted his head from where he sat and looked at Ace, then Jed and the silence that stood between them for a fraction of a second. "I-I'm his boyfriend, I came by to check on him", Jed then pulled Ace aside a bit and spoke on a lower tone. "We're all worried about Dwight, he hasn't been alright since he tried to..."; "I understand, don't worry. I would like to speak to him some time later, however.". The investigator then called one of his mates to talk to Jed, perhaps write down a proper report. He then turned to Dwight with worried eyes, slowly stepping across the hallway into Meg's dorm. He could see, no, he could feel Jed's gaze burning a hole into Ace's chest.

"Dwight, I... I'm very sorry for all you are going through right now. I'm here to reassure you that catching this bastard is our top priority right now and I wanna make sure you feel safe. I'll talk to my superiors to see if we can get someone to watch out for you 24/7 until we lock him up". He leaned a bit closer than professional conventions would allow him, and he squeezed his shoulder perhaps a bit more kindly than he should. But it was very reassuring looking into his eyes for the first time as a man with genuine concern in his tone, rather than just a cold rushed interview.

The man left as he came and the last thing he saw was that Jed would not be coming back soon enough. But he still had Meg and Claude, and even with the threat of a serial killer on the loose, having someone around him made him feel a bit safer.


	6. Quick Break 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, a quick little break.

It was another one of those days in Roseville. The thought that he was still living in hiding in that drab, sad piece of land was nothing but a pain in Danny's neck. He wanted the thrill of the hunt again, he wanted to lie to people again to get to their belongings, read up on their diaries, sneak around and take notes of their habits, their quirks, the slights they made, so many of them he could exploit later on and use it when they were on the other end of his knife.

But here he was, pretending to be good old Jed, pretending to read books in the library and to give Dwight his attention. Though if he were honest, his old habits had not died, at all. He was there sitting with a book on the table, but his eyes were quickly snapping between the small letters and Kate's frame, sitting a few chairs to his left. She was patting the tips of her fingers slightly on the table, as if she were playing a guitar, memorizing her routine, eyelids closed and her head swaying back and forth. She was a serial killers wet dream.

Her leather jacket could not hide how smooth her neck was, smooth enough to be cut through like butter, and he knew she had a few secrets in her, juicy stuff. Something he could dig up if he had enough time, if he could move around without the police sniffing every corner on campus.

Being in the library at that hour was no coincidence, if he were to confess. He already knew by now, on Wednesdays, Jake would find a way to go there with his ever observant security David and he and Kate would just sit and chat and then leave for a cup of coffee and talk to each about what to do once they graduate. The smell of their dreams of a better future, one where he could live out in the woods away from his father's judgmental gaze and where she could connect with nature, with herself, with her music. God, they sucked. He really wanted to gut them both right there, and take David too, since he seemed like he could put up a good fight. The thought alone made him twitch and rub his fingers together, the phantom knife hanging between his index and thumb.

He had been living this stupid lie for some three months now, that himbo Dwight was so easy to manipulate he was surprised at how fast the man just gave in to him. If things had cooled off, he'd have finished the job already. He got excited thinking about how he would surprise him, chase him down the halls in his mask, terrorizing that stupid nerd until he ran into a room he should have known he could not get out of. He would corner him, he would look into his deer eyes, he would grab him and smell his neck, that delicious scent and that moan he gave when... When they cuddled and kissed...

Whatever the hell was going on, it had to stop. Dwight was a stupid mistake he made. He should have left John's body out in the woods like he planned, dumped him into the river and hide his tracks, he really should have done that. But that fucking phone kept ringing during their playtime, and he was cuurious enough to see that dumb dumb's picture over it. He was smiling like a goof, a picture John had taken of him on the beach. He had no glasses on and wore the biggest smile, chest filled with sand and his yellow shorts not helping his bare white skin. He was... enticing. And his voice was deeper than he imagined, stronger, if a bit mad at John. That joker thought he could live a double life with Dwight, that he could be his cutesy boyfriend during the day and a prowling slut by night. If he really cared about Dwight he would not have done any of that. Hell, if he had stayed put, he would never have met Jansen over that app and got stabbed in the middle of the night by him.

He had to finish what he started with Dwight. That little bitch had dared to kick him twice and get away from him. He should have gutted him on the stairs, it would have felt so good. His muffled screams, his body struggling to resist him then falling limp, his lips falling open and he could kiss him like... He had been doing for the past two months. Was he getting a hard on? Was he imagining killing Dwight or was he picturing himself railing him on the stairs of his old place?

That little bitch had put a spell on him. It was okay, though. He is fun and he pleases him, it was good enough a fuck, and when things settled down and they caught Frank thinking it was him, he would be able to kill the bastard.

Speaking of Frank, he should probably talk to the kid about his next victim. He really had to take Meg down during one of her night runs, and he had to do it fast. Another tragic death and the media would go wild, everyone would need a killer in jail to settle things down, and the knucklehead would be easy to bait into a trap. He thought of calling him for a meeting, but the idea of Dwight pushed up against the wall of the main hall's emergency stairs as he pounded him nice and hard was getting him all worked up.

He took the phone and texted his dumb nerd. "What u doin?". He fidgeted for a while, breathing through his nose but knew his boyfriend would be quick to answer. He was in between his study sessions now, that twenty minute break he always took to make coffee. Screw that, he was going to take a big break now and have some fun with Jed. "Wear some sweatpants and that jockstrap. Danny's coming over". 


	7. He will never catch me

She was up for another one of her late runs, the second of the day since she had already done sprint training earlier that day, but she needed to blow off steam real bad. She was downright pissed off at the universe that day because her grades were dipping and she was not in the mood for begging another professor for mercy; Meg needed to jog and burn her anger away.

It was halfway down the hall she realized she had forgotten her headphones. Instead of trudging back with the loudest footsteps those tennis shoes could make, she simply decided to let nature be the soundtrack for her shitty day, and went out in a quick burst.

Campus was getting warmer each day and so she had delighted herself in wearing a tank top and fitted pants, the wind catching on her shoulders and reminding her of how fast she could go. They would not get in her way, she thought, they would not stop her from training harder and becoming better at what she did with every single day she trained. The thought of another competition alone sent her running faster with each step, her foot barely hitting the ground as she gained velocity and hit incredible heights of adrenaline. Meg was unstoppable.

As she finished her route and stared out across the entrance gate the urge to run out into the woods swelled insside her for a minute, only for her to deflate it and be reminded of the dangerous murderer on the loose and how some students started hanging out posters with messages and photograph of one of the girls who got killed only two weeks ago. Nicole, she remembers having read on an online post, had been caught inside the sorority house when she went to the kitchen. Of course, the administration started taking those posters down immediately, but some were left here and there, ripped apart.

She saw one behind a sign next to the entrance, facing her. Meg was usually one to defy these sorts of impositions, but not when it hit so close to home. Dwight was still recuperating from his trauma and Jake had barely started walking normal again. She decided to go back and maybe check up on her friends before going to bed.

The jog back was relatively regular, except for the strange feeling she was getting. There was something off about going around a corner or walking across the street, like there were more than just a few students making their way to their rooms. She went around the library to head over to Brackett hall, as that ominous feeling kept on swelling in her chest. So much that her steps began to falter a bit, she slowed down her run into a soft tread, standing a few paces away from the wall before she turned the corner. Her eyes were keenly aware of her surroundings as she could now pinpoint the reason of her unease.

He was maybe well-hidden for anyone else, but not a woman who was just ready for this confrontation as she was. Behind a tree, a few feet away from the corner and only slightly out of sight, she spotted a black silhouette posted there with heavy shoulder and a twitchy hand. A few seconds of observation and she realized the distorted mask was hanging over its face as it stepped out of the dark of the trees swiftly, a hunting knife in its hand pointed directly at her.

Meg turned on her heels with eyes fized on the psychotic murderer, blood rushing through her temples as she went outside of his line of sight and sprinted as fast as she could to find her way out of this.

The library was closing up and that was just how he wanted it, she thought. He knew she would not have a way out easily, the building stood far enough from any other safe place, so Meg would have to settle for the library to hide and then run. The dorm was on the other side, maybe she could make it there without getting caught by that knife-wielding maniac.

He was hot on her heels, the sound of his breath getting caught under the mask loud enough for her to hear it. She took him on a round trip, turning the corners of the building and then hiding quickly amon the bushes on the side. Hiding there would never be safe, so when he took a few steps ahead to look for her around the building, she jumped out of it and went back the way she came. A few steps and she had caught his attention again already, and his knife was once again lifted high above his shoulder.

Meg decided she had to take drastic measures, better to save herself now and deal with the backlash later. She quickly picked up a rock and broke the window into the library, a few elbow hits into it and a hole big enough to fit her was made there, and she swiflty jumped in as the alarm went off somewhere after the glass broke. Quietly making her way around, she saw the door to the bathroom on one side and the hallway to the main hall on the other. She kicked the bathroom door open and paced back to the main hall, it would give her a few precious seconds that would win her some distance.

She thought of calling someone, anyone to tell, but that would only make her lose her focus. She had to run, she had to make it alone.

From there she went to the tables and the darkness was not kind enough to let herself guide her feet silently through them. She hit her leg on one of the chairs and a decidedly loud noise was made, enough to make the stealthy bastard step in and hide in the shadows. The bookshelves would not be a safe space, only a narrow enough corridor for him get to her, so she did what she did best: Meg jumped out of the corner and ran out to the room in the center and took the stairs to the second floor, her eyes met with the hallway where her escape would be made possible. The fire escape was just at the other end of it, all she had to do was make her legs do the trick.

A knife cut through her shoulder before she could realize it, as she dropped on the floor face first, and another stab near the same spot. Meg spit blood as she turned over and kicked like crazy, pushing the maniac back a few paces. This was not going to end up like this. Propping on her arms painfully, she got up and made for the door, but before that she turned to the side and picked up the fire extinguisher on the floor. The killer was obviously taken aback by her action, and even more surprised at the large, red heavy iron bat hitting him on his chest, dropping him to the floor.

Meg had conjured up all her rage and all her hope at that moment, then pushed the door open with her still intact shoulder, running wildly down the fire escape and sighting Brackett hall. It would be safe, she would be safe, she knew. But would she make it out of all this?

Other students gathered around her as they heard the noise from the library alarm and Claudette was the first known face she caught around her, she was already tending to her wounds, happy her friend was alive but scared that no one even saw the Ghost Face leave the building.


End file.
